A Valentine's Day
by Hystericaled
Summary: The valentine's day of Anko and Orochimaru. Please R&R!


This is written to commemorate Valentine's Day though it is, of course, late as usual...

Oh yes, and there may be a sequel for "Changes" but if there is I do not think that it will be good, as it may be dragging the storyline for a little too long, so it may be crappy...aand, I am in need of ideas...

Anyway, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was midday at a village, the scorching sun thankfully hidden behind a large column of cloud.  
In the village, people bustled along the streets, rows of shops hung banners outside boasting of unbeatable bargains, in preparation for a festival. An occasional greeting from one person to another could be heard, as well as the shouts from the children playing around.

In the Land of Tea, a village continued on with their daily life. No one paid any heed to the two cloaked figures strolling through the streets of the peaceful village. All of a sudden, a little boy dashed out from a small ally towards the shorter one of the cloaked figures. He was obviously unaware of the fact that he was going to collide with someone, as he was laughing happily. It was a little too late for the boy when he realized it, but he still tried to stop himself. The cloaked figure that was going to be hit by the human "bullet" only managed to stumble out of the way in time, as the boy tumbled into a unceremonious heap on the ground.

"Why you insolent little brat I will-"

The taller one of the cloaked figures spoke up, before his companion could complete his sentence.  
"Kabuto-kun, must I remind you that we must try to keep a low profile at all times? I do not intend to have my identity found out here, just because you want to teach that boy a lesson when you couldn't avoid that properly..."

Kabuto clenched his fist, his hands itching to sever at least one of the boy's leg tendon. But his lord was right, it would be a very stupid reason for them to get found out about. The said boy was cowering in Kabuto's shadow, obviously intimidated. Kabuto spared enough time to shoot him a death glare, before hurrying to follow the already retreating back of his lord, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru walked through the streets of the village watching uninterestedly as the villagers continue on with their mundane life. Not that he is on a break or anything but for now, he have to wait and bide his time. Sasuke was out on a one week assassination mission, and there was nothing much he could do now as generally, his daily schedule involves consolidating information that his spies gather, create more jutsu and train Sasuke. Currently, the ninja world was going through a false sense of peace, so there was no valuable information. And even a genius like him would feel a little bored with his hobby, so all three options were out. Since it was also time for them to switch bases, Orochimaru decided to proceed to their new hideout at a slower pace.

After a while, they entered a tea shop, when Kabuto suggested they take a break. A waitress approached them, smiling cheerfully. "May I have your order, sirs?"

"Two iced tea. One Tamagodon(Bowl of rice with soft scrambled eggs and onions) and one Ten-zaru(Cold noodles served with deep-fried shrimps)", Kabuto said, already knowing what his lord would have ordered. After all, he was probably one of the few who knew of Orochimaru fondness of eggs.

When the food arrived, they both murmured a soft "itadakimasu", before starting on their meal. As Orochimaru ate, he offhandedly noticed that there was a lot of couples going out for dates today. Then it struck him. The festival that was going to be held tonight was actually...Valentine's day. The sudden realization triggered a memory deep in his past, his mind's eye going back to when he was still in Konoha...

"_Ne, ne __Orochimaru-sensei, you like to eat eggs right?" A small Anko said happily as she hid something behind her back._

"_Oh? And why would you say that?" Orochimaru asked, as he leaned against a tree, enjoying the shade it provided._

"_Because every time we went out on a mission, when you order your food it would contain eggs!", came Anko's bubbly reply. Hearing that, Orochimaru was a little impressed, that she was so observant. But then again, that would have been expected of her, his student._

"_And you want to know that because...?"_

_Anko brought out from behind her back, a bento box. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow questioningly._

"_Because today is valentine's day...and I thought that maybe I should get you something. Well, I didn't want to get you chocolates since you would have received a lot of them from others..."_

"_Why...thanks, Anko." Orochimaru took the bento box from her, opening it. In it was rice, omelette and fish. He took the offered chopsticks from Anko, as he ate a piece of omelette._

_'...her cooking skills are not bad...' was what he thought, until he bit a piece of egg shell..._

" _So? So? How is it? This is my first time making a bento box." Anko asked anxiously._

_'Figures...'_

_As Anko looked at him her eyes shining with anticipation, he forced himself to swallow the content in his mouth, before smiling at her. It was a very rare smile seldom, if not never, seen before. One smile that was unlike the half-smiles he always give. It was a true smile._

"_It's delicious." As Anko smiled happily at being praised, he could not help but reach out, pulling her closer before kissing her forehead._

"_Happy valentine's day to you too." _

Orochimaru, set down his chopsticks, having finished his meal. How nostalgic and fitting, for him to reminisce about it today. However, his train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud voice from his left.

"Hey waitress! 5 serving of dango please!"

5 servings? He did not remember seeing a big group of people when he entered. Orochimaru glanced to his left, and was shocked. If he had been someone else, he would probably have choked on his tea. Sitting two tables away from him directly to his left was Anko.  
Kabuto who have finished his meal and also noticed the same thing, tensed up immediately, preparing for a fight. But, Orochimaru have got a different plan in mind.

"Kabuto-kun. I want you to go to the new base now, without me. I will arrive later."

"But Orochimaru-sama! What are you-"

"It appears that I now have some...matters to attend to."

"Orochimaru-sama, I can-"

"Now Kabuto-kun"

The finality in Orochimaru's tone gave no room for objections.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto stood up casually, taking care not to draw attention to himself, before paying the waitress and leaving. And now, it begins.

Orochimaru glanced around. It seems that the people in this tea shop are all villagers, except for Anko and himself. Orochimaru lift his hand and gracefully slid the hood of the cloak that have been covering his face back, simultaneously untrapping his long raven hair. The people of this country does not even know the bingo book, least to say even seen it. Which means the only one who would be shocked at seeing him would be...

Anko choked on her fourth helping. She instantly reached out for her up of sake, downing its contents. She tried to steady her breathing. Never once did she dream that she, a Jounin, would die of choking, on dango. But now, it seems to be a possible option. She glance over to her left, confirming the source of her shock. (Note: She is sitting on the opposite of Orochimaru. So both of them are on the left of each other, which is why Anko saw Orochimaru easily.) There Orochimaru sat, slowly swirling the contents of the tall glass of tea making the ice chink together. He wore a bored expression, she noticed. Is he alone? Why is he here? Many questions plagued her mind, none of which she have an answer to.

Amidst her brooding, Orochimaru had already finished his drink, and had stood up, to leave the stall. Once he was out of the door, Anko slammed some money on the table, and ran out, not wanting to lose sight of him. She trailed him, but she was unable to do anything, as there was too many people. Then, he turned into a small alleyway. Chance! Anko rushed forward, stabbing him in the back. To her surprise, the body melt, revealing that it was actually a clone. Shit! Suddenly, she was slammed against the wall.

Orochimaru pinned Anko against the wall, twisting her wrist. In a pained cry, Anko dropped the kunai she was holding.

"My, my. Anko, what brings you here?"

"I have no obligations to answer you! And haven't you heard, that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Oh no, my dear, curiosity didn't kill the cat. Ignorance killed the cat, curiosity was framed. But I can assure you this, that I am far from ignorant."

"What do you want?!"Anko shouted at him struggling to escape. However, she did not know that there was a nail behind her, and it had caught on her clothes.

Sudden, a loud tearing sound could be heard. Orochimaru immediately released her, and she only managed to cover herself up in time. All of a sudden, it seemed very awkward. Anko stared on the ground, embarrassed, for some unknown reason. Then, she felt something around her shoulders. Orochimaru had took off his cloak, and draped it around her.

"Put it on. You can have that until we get you new clothes", he said, not meeting her eyes.

Is he...blushing? Anko thought she saw a hint of it, but wasn't very sure...

He walked away, and Anko took the hint to follow.

Orochimaru entered a clothes shop, and Anko brushed pass him, and picked out a shirt and baggy trousers. She had to get them, as her original clothing were one piece, so that means that she can't just remove her top.

Orochimaru looked at her disapprovingly. "You ARE a girl aren't you? Can't you were something more fitting to your gender?"

"Well, who are you to tell me that huh?" Anko challenged.

"I think I get to pick, since I am paying for it."

"I can pay that for myself-" Anko felt her pocket. Crap. It seemed that she had put all her money on the table back at the shop. Damn, they are going to get a very big tip. Orochimaru smirked at her.

"Fine!!"

* * *

They exited the shop with her wearing a dark purple yukata. Since it is a festival today, Orochimaru had said. Though he did not say what festival, Anko already knew.  
Then, Anko's stomach growled. Orochimaru looked at her.

"Eh heh heh...well... I didn't really eat a lot just now." She said sheepishly.

Orochimaru sighed, before heading to an eatery.

While walking there, Anko noticed something. This...this feels just like a date. And its on this festival too...

Little did she know that Orochimaru was also marveling at the coincidence of it all.

They entered the shop, and placed their orders. Dango and omelette.

When it arrived, Orochimaru only played with his food.

"Why? Not to your liking?" Anko asked. "Haha, then you should have asked me to cook then." She joked.

"You mean like when you were small?" Came his reply.

"You remember..." She said in surprise.  
Feeling a little embarrassed, she concentrated on eating, Orochimaru just kept quite, before excusing himself for a while.

When he returned, he brought two glass of high quality sake, and a rose.

Holding it out for her, he said "Happy valentine's day..."

"...why?" Anko was very shocked. Did he hit his head?

"Returning the favor...from years ago."

Anko smiled, and accepted the rose and sake. However, the moment she took a sip of it, darkness claimed her.

When she woke up, she was in a hotel room, a cloak covering her like a blanket. Piecing things together, she felt angry. That bastard...  
She should never have trust him. He will always be the same...

However, when she looked into the mirror, her gaze softened. Tucked behind her ears, was a rose. She smiled, hugging the cloak, as a tear fell from her eye.

------------

"Orochimaru-sama, what happened after I left?" asked Kabuto, curious.

"Nothing much, everything is still the same." Orochimaru replied.

_That's right it will always be the same...it have to be._

* * *

Okay, so that's the end, hope you enjoyed it!!! Please Review!!


End file.
